London Buses route 432
History 15 February 2003: New route, Brixton to Crystal Palace via Tulse Hill, West Norwood and Elder Road. This was a renumbering of the southern overlapping section of route 2. 26 July 2003: Withdrawn from serving Crystal Palace Bus Station, and instead extended via Anerley Hill to Anerley Station. 2 April 2005: Converted to low-floor double-deck operation. 4 April 2015: Contract awarded to Go-Ahead London. Operators Route 432 has been operated by the following companies: *Arriva London: 15 February 2003-3 April 2015 *Go-Ahead London: 4 April 2015-present Garages Route 432 has been operated from the following garages: *Norwood (N): 15 February 2003-3 April 2015 *Stockwell (SW): 4 April 2015-present *Camberwell (Q): 6 April 2015-present Route description - list of stops Route departing Brixton * Brixton Road / Brixton Police Station * Brixton Station * St Matthew's Church * St Matthew's Estate * Morval Road * Brixton Water Lane * Jubilee Primary School * Craignair Road * Upper Tulse Hill * High Trees * Tulse Hill Tavern * Tulse Hill Station * Elmcourt Road * Lancaster Avenue * Norwood Road / Robson Road * West Norwood Station * Ernest Avenue * Gipsy Road * Eylewood Road * Norwood Park * Salter's Hill * Hermitage Road * Rockmount Primary School * Westow Hill * Crystal Palace Park * Crystal Palace Station * Hamlet Road * Thicket Road * Anerley Road / Anerley Station * Anerley Station * Jasmine Grove Route departing Anerley * Anerley Station * Anerley Road / Anerley Station * Anerley Park * Thicket Road * Crystal Palace Station * Anerley Hill / Crystal Palace * Westow Hill * Westow Street * Gipsy Hill Police Station * Rockmount Primary School * Hermitage Road * Salter's Hill * Norwood Park * Gipsy Road * Norwood Bus Garage * St Julian's Farm Road * West Norwood Station * Norwood Road / Robson Road * Lancaster Avenue * Tulse Hill Station * Hardel Rise * High Trees * Upper Tulse Hill * Craignair Road * Jubilee Primary School * Brixton Water Lane * Morval Road * St Matthew's Estate * Lambeth Town Hall * Brixton Station Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Brixton Brixton Road, Effra Road, Tulse Hill, Norwood Road, Norwood High Street, Elder Road, Central Hill, Westow Hill, Anerley Hill, Anerley Road, Anerley Station Road Route departing Anerley Anerley Station Road, Anerley Road, Anerley Hill, Church Road, Westow Street, Central Hill, Elder Road, Norwood High Street, Ernest Avenue, Knight's Hill, Norwood Road, Christchurch Road, Hardel Rise, Tulse Hill, Effra Road, St Matthew's Road, Brixton Hill, Brixton Road Timetable information First bus from Brixton: 0452 First bus from Anerley: 0418 Last bus from Brixton: 0045 Last bus from Anerley: 0012 Routes 432 and N2 combine to provide a 24-hour service between Brixton and Crystal Palace. Route N3 provides a night service between Brixton and Anerley, but via a different route between Brixton and Crystal Paalace. Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:Arriva London Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Norwood (N) Category:Stockwell (SW) Category:Camberwell (Q) Category:Buses serving Brixton Category:Buses serving Tulse Hill (road) Category:Buses serving Tulse Hill Station Category:Buses serving West Norwood Category:Buses serving Crystal Palace Category:Buses serving Anerley Category:Buses serving London Borough of Lambeth Category:Buses serving London Borough of Croydon Category:Buses serving London Borough of Bromley Category:Routes started in 2003